


Possess Me

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Huxloween, M/M, Possession, Roommates, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: Kylo wants to summon the spirit of his grandfather but he ends up calling something else.A seance gone wrong and a possession gone right? Maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Days 26, 27 and 28 of Huxloween.

3:33 in the morning. They sat at a round table in a dimly lit room of the house they shared. How Kylo had convinced three more people to join him was anyone’s guess but here they were: Hux was bored out of his mind, he took turns rolling his eyes and snorting; Phasma could have been mildly interested in the proceedings but she was struggling not to giggle at Kylo holding Hux’s hand; and Mitaka had only tagged along because Hux and Phasma said they’d do it.

 

"Our beloved Anakin, we bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Anakin, and move among us." Kylo side-eyed Hux before closing his eyes and repeating the chant for the nth time.

Something hit the window. A branch.

 

“That’s it, I’m out. This is a waste of time.” Hux said, pushing his chair back and crossing his arms.

“No! Don’t break the circle!” Kylo yelled. Hux glared at him. “Something was manifesting!”

“Please, the only thing that was manifesting was the absolute idiocy of this idea.” Hux retorted.

“I can’t concentrate with that attitude!” Kylo complained, slamming his fists on the table and standing up.

“And who told you you are a medium anyway?” Hux raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps we could try a Ouija board?” Phasma suggested, always ready to intervene before the two idiots started another fight.

“That could work.” Kylo nodded thoughtfully.

“Really?” Hux was exasperated. “And why are we trying to summon the spirit of your grandfather, of all things?”

“I need his guidance.” Kylo muttered, eyes cast down.

“Would you rather summon something else, Hux?” Phasma asked, tapping her fingers on the table, giving Kylo time to recover.

“Something else?” Mitaka looked at her in alarm.

“Yes, you know, like a ghost… or maybe even a demon.”

“A demon!” Mitaka exclaimed. “Why would we do that?”

“Actually, that might be fun.” Hux smiled wickedly, thinking he could scare the hell out of Mitaka and perhaps out of Kylo, too.

 

Phasma and Hux looked at each other and then they both turned to look at Kylo.

“Please?” Phasma extended her hand inviting Kylo to sit back down. Kylo hesitated. Mitaka was shaking his head and mouthing “no” under his breath.

“Don’t worry, Dopheld. Nothing will happen because Ren here is not really a medium.” Hux cocked his head and sneered at Kylo. That seemed to do the trick. Kylo sat down and grabbed Phasma’s and Hux’s hands.

“You want a demon, you’ll see one.” Kylo mumbled.

“I don’t want a demon!” Mitaka exclaimed, but Kylo had already begun chanting. “Heed our call, ancient being, come play with us tonight and stay with us until dawn. I invoke you, I invite you in, enter our circle.”

 

The candle on the table flickered and went out. A shiver ran through the circle. And Hux kicked Mitaka’s chair under the table for sound effect purposes. Phasma’s shoulders were shaking but only because she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Then Hux felt it. It. Something like warm air on his neck. How was Kylo doing it? Because surely it was him. Wasn’t it?

Kylo was lost in his chant, eyes closed, lips moving fast calling the Red Spirit of Mischief. Hux’s eyes lingered on Kylo’s mouth, wondering. Then he felt it again, the hair on his arms stood on end.

“Stop it.” Hux hissed. Kylo opened his eyes.

“Are you scared, Hux? It’s just a lesser demon, don’t fret.” Kylo grinned and closed his eyes again.

 

Hux closed his eyes and he felt the warm air expanding around him, enveloping him… and then going inside him. The rest of the candles in the room went out. Hux opened his eyes, he felt wonderful.

“It seems that this is not an auspicious night for summoning spirits.” Kylo sighed.

“It wasn’t a complete waste of time.” Hux smiled and squeezed Kylo’s hand. Phasma’s jaw dropped, had that just happened?

 

Everyone went to bed. No one noticed anything unusual about Hux, maybe he was somewhat noisier but nothing else. Until he was alone with Kylo.

Hux was standing right outside the bathroom door, causing Kylo to bump into him when he came out.

“Why were you just standing there?” Kylo said, annoyed.

“Small prank.” Hux smiled genially.

“Right.” Kylo shrugged.

Hux followed Kylo to his room.

“Do you know… it seems I quite like you?” Hux said, closing the door behind him.

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed, seeing as how you always insult me and stuff.” Kylo took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor.

“Do I?” Hux looked confused. “What an idiot I am, then.” Hux muttered to himself. “Anyway, tonight I feel adventurous and free. Uninhibited, you might say.”

“Well that’s a first.” Kylo snorted. Hux stepped closer.

“What are you doing?” Kylo took a step back.

“You don’t like me?” Hux asked.

“Yes, but you’ve never, ever…”

“Trust me, I do.” Hux said in a breathy voice.

 

Hux took another step and placed his lips on Kylo’s, softly at first then biting Kylo’s lower lip. Hux then kissed Kylo’s neck, nuzzling his hair, enjoying the warmth and the friction. They didn’t stop kissing when they fell back on Kylo’s bed. The first rays of sunlight interrupted their make out session.

 

“Ren? What the hell?” Hux looked at Kylo in shock.

“You… you started this!”

“I did not! I fell asleep at your stupid seance thing.” Hux stared accusingly at Kylo.

“Hux… you… you were not you?” Kylo gasped. “You were possessed!”

“I was not.”

“You were. And you kissed me. Don’t tell me you didn’t…” Kylo was mortified.

“I guess deep down I wanted to do it for a long time.” Hux muttered, blushing furiously.

“And all it took was a rogue spirit to confess your feelings.” Kylo laughed. Hux grabbed a pillow and punched him.

“So can we continue or…?”

They kissed again, more passionately than before, grinding on each other. Hux moaned thrusting his hips forward.

“See? Something did manifest.” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear.

"Now that the pesky playful spirit is gone, maybe you can possess me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be a bit scary and a bit smutty but it seems I can't write either of those things lol  
> Thanks for reading :) I hope you like it.


End file.
